


Under the Oak tree and by the river before we were torn in two

by lovenothing



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenothing/pseuds/lovenothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's....uh....sad....I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Oak tree and by the river before we were torn in two

_“DAMNIT JASPER I LOVE YOU”_ the words hung in the air between them….wait let me go back a little bit…

**1 hour earlier**

“Have you guys seen Jasper?” Monty asked to a group sitting around the fire. They all looked at each other than at him. 

“Y-yeah…” one of them said slightly afraid. It threw Monty off. 

“Where is he?” 

“I-we can't tell you…” Monty narrowed his eyes. 

“What do you mean you _can't tell me_ ” They all shrugged. 

“He said specifically if you came around to tell you to leave him alone.” Henry a boy from the drop ship said looking at Monty. “He seemed really pissed dude.” Monty's eyes fell to the ground. 

“Oh…”

“Sorry” Monty said nothing just left. It had been 2 month already...Monty didn't mean too...it just...but Jasper blamed him and in a way he had every right to do so. But it didn't hurt any less. Monty apologized-or tried to-countless times but Jasper didn't even look his way. And it hurt Monty...because Monty loved him and it kills him to know that he is the one causing him pain. 

True facts remain. They both had changed. Monty feels he no longer knows his bestfriend and the person he loved- _loves_ \- most. Jasper, the funny kid with the goggles, the kid who could always make you laugh in any situation, started to slip through Monty's fingers after he woke from his near death experience. No many time Monty tried, Jasper still held him at a distance...a small distance that has only grown until it was an ocean between them. After Maya...after what happened that ocean shriveled and it was like Monty was thrown out of Jasper's world. Jasper closed him off and only hate and bitterness was in that place that once held friendship and happiness. Monty figured he'd give Jasper space and then talk to him, work it out but Jasper still won't talk to him. Until Monty cornered him. And here's where the beginning begins...

“Jasper. Please” Monty begged standing in front of the locked door. “I just want to talk” Jasper looked up eyes cold as ice. 

“We have nothing to talk about. You killed my girlfriend.” Monty winced at the mention of what he had done and at the fact that Jordan has….had a girlfriend. 

“I didn't mean too-” 

“Oh because that makes it so much better right?” Jasper said sarcastically. “ 'I didn't mean too’, great wonderful you didn't mean too, its okay Monty, I forgive you for not meaning too, for killing an innocent girl...innocent people.” Jasper snarled.

“They were hardly innocent and you know it.” Monty said softly but hard. 

“ _SOME OF THEM WERE”_ Monty flinched. “Maya was…” Jasper turned away from him. Monty bit the inside of his cheek. 

“You don't know that for sure…” Monty said as calmly as he could. Jasper turned around again savagely. 

“How _dare_ you” Jasper said. “How dare you question her she risked everything for us.” 

“For you.” Monty corrected, he couldn't help his annoyance rising “so notice how nothing bad happened to _you_ Jasper. We all volunteered because _you_ said it would help us...did you really believe that because I think you were just a pawn in their game, they set out the trap and you stepped right into it. Did it ever once occur to you it was all planned? That Maya was toy to distract you?” Jasper snarled again. 

“She would never do that”

“You never know. You didn't even really know her”

“Leave.” 

“No.” 

“LEAVE” 

“No. I'm not going” 

“WHY WOULD YOU JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE?!” 

“BECAUSE DAMNIT JASPER I LOVE YOU.” The world hung between them. “And I just want to help you...i want my bestfriend back” Monty said quieter. 

“Is that why you killed her?” 

“What?” 

“So that you can have me all to yourself.” Monty looked up at him.

“ _what?”_

“You were being selfish. You killed her so that I would stick with you and no one else. Is that why you always got so jealous when girls would flirt with me? Did you wish them to be dead too? You selfish prick” Anger boiled in Monty's blood. 

“You really think I’d stoop that low? You think I planned this? We have known each other our whole lives Jasper Jordan. If you truly believe I would do that then I guess you don't really know me at all” Monty said staring at him, betrayal, hurt, confusion and sadness displayed in his eyes. Jasper stared back. 

“I don't ever want too” Monty let out a sob. He felt his world breaking

“D-dont say stuff you can't talk back Jas…” he whispered. Jasper shook his head and stood straighter.

“I'm not taking this back. Monty, I wish we were never friends” Monty heaved another breath and another sob escaped his throat. Jasper bit his tongue every part of his body screaming at him to take it back, to forgive Monty but he followed the small part. He needed to be angry at _someone._ He heard the door open and close softly shut. Jasper wished he would have slammed it because it would hurt him less.The small click as the door closed proved to say Monty had given up and had no hope..truth is, Jasper knows he loves Monty too…

Monty Green went missing 3 days later. They didn't find his body until another week went by...it was Jasper's birthday when they carried his body in. It was the first birthday he didn't have Monty by his side to celebrate with. When Bellamy came through the gates holding a makeshift gurney Jasper let out a sob. Monty died think Jasper hated him. Bellamy passed by Jasper a look of pity upon his face as he handed him a note: 

_Jas,_

_I love you._  
I'm sorry.  
No matter what, you will always, and were always my best friend.  
Nobody got me like you did Jas, and I guess now nobody ever will. I'm sorry about Maya. I didn't mean for that to happen. If I see her I let her know you miss her. It's all better now Jasper, don't you see? You don't have to deal with me anymore. I don't have to deal with me anymore.  
Do me a favor Jasper,  
Keep fighting. You are so strong and brave. Keep going.  
Again, I love you always have and never stopped. 

_Monty_

Jasper stared at the piece of paper with haunting memories of their last fight. 

Jasper never got a chance to tell him he loved him as well. He celebrated his 18th birthday by Monty's grave. Not talking but holding the note tightly in his hand. Staring at the sky he whispered small apologies for everything. He put his hand on the pile of dirt that symbolized Monty's grave and told him he loves him when he looked up he swears he saw Monty standing above him smiling brightly but when he blinked he was gone.

Jasper was pronounced dead 2 months later and the only clue was the letter in his hand, the one Monty wrote but on the back there were 2 simple sentences. 

_I’m sorry. I couldn't live without him_

They buried him next to Monty under the oak tree, by the water, where everything was perfect. Before it all went to hell. Before the boys were torn apart, after the dropship fell.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not that good but I was feeling sad and I just wanted to make my ship sadder than it already is, I'm sorry


End file.
